dziedzictwofandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koniara 2.0/The secrets of Dragons
''' Prolog' Potężne stworzenie pokryte łuskami z głośnym łomotem wylądowało na pustej polanie płosząc okoliczne zwierzęta. Postać siedząca w miejscu, gdzie szyja łączyła się z ciałem, zwinnie zeskoczyła na nogi i po cichu zbliżyła się do drugiej postaci. - Witaj Areno - powiedziała dziewczyna o brązowych włosach. - Miło Cię wydzieć Arno - odpowiedziałam - Co masz mi do przekazania? - Moran powstał - odparła - Wszyscy mlodzi mężczyźni ze wschodnich prowincji zostali zamienieni w bezmyślnych żołnierzy. Musisz powiedzieć Radzie, że utraciliśmy wszystkie miasta w tamtym regionie i 5 smoczych jaj, w tym ogniste. - Dobrze, przekaże te wieści Radzie - szepnęłam w odpowiedzi - Uważaj na siebie i wracaj jak najszybciej do domu. I wsiadłam na smoka - Kerno startuj! I po tych słowach czerwona smoczyca poderwała się do lotu. 'Rozdział I' ' Z powodu nocnego spotkania z Arną i zdania raportu Radzie położyłam się spać, kiedy już zaczęło świtać. Teraz pora abym opowiedziała wam o mnie. Mam na imię Arena, i mam 16 lat. Moje wlosy są czarne, ale nad lewym okiem mam czerwone pasemko. Niewiele wim na temat moich rodziców, ponieważ tak jak każdy urodzony ze smoczym znamieniem, zostałam im im odebrana zaraz po urodzeniu. Wychowywałam się wsród osób takich jak ja, czyli przyszłych strażników naszej krainy. Jak miałam 14 lat wykluła się dla mnie smoczyca, którą nazwałam Kerna Wsród smoków można wymienić sześć podstawowych ras : Smoki Ziemi, Ognia, Lasu, Wody, Powietrza i Chaosu. Kerna to smok Ognia. Kiedy byłam młodsza miałam przyjaciela. Nazywał się Faolin, ale odkąd 3 lata temu został wysłany do zachodniej prowincji, straciłam z nim kontakt. Moje rozmyślania przerwała Kerna, która wsadziła swoją głowę przez okno balkonowe. - Areno pośpiesz się, bo za pół godziny masz wykład z historii magii - powiedziała moja towarzyszka. - Masz rację Kerno - krzyknęłam szukając po pokoju mojej zbroi. Po 10 minutach byłam gotowa i tak jak zawsze przypiełam łuk z kołczanem i wskoczyłam na siodło i skierowałam Tikki w stronę placu akademii. ''' Na razie tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało :-) 'Rozdział II' Szybko zsiadłam z Kerny i przutuliłam ją na pożegnanie. Potem pobiegłam w stronę sali, w której miałam wykłady. Na moim miejscu siedział blondyn o zielonych oczach. Chrząknęłam, aby zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Szybko odkręcił głowę i przez chwilę lustrował mnie wzrokiem. - No proszę. Jaką piękność tu mamy. - Posłuchaj nieznajomy. Po piersze nie jestem rzadną pięknością, po drugie siedzisz na moim miejscu. - warknęłam - Dobrze, już dobrze. - odparł przestraszony i przesiadł się do Krena. - A tak a propo jestem Faolin A ja usiadłam na swoim miejscu. ~ Faolin ~ Nino okazał się bardzo miłym facetem. Jak się zapytałem o tą dziewczynę, która mnie przed chwilą ofuknęła. - To Arena. - powiedział - Najpotężniejsza dziewczyna w całej akademii. Lepiej z nią nie zadzieraj, bo dostaniesz kulą ognia po twarzy. Pokonuje innych Jeźdźców i ich smoki w ciągu 5 minut. Ona i Kerna działają i idealnej harmonii. A była taka spokojna i uprzejma, ale jak wykluła się dla niej smoczyca ognia, jej charakter się zmienił. Arena. Tak samo miała na imię moja przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. Pamiętam jak sziedzieliśmy na łące i zastanawialiśmy się kim są nasi rodzice: Widzisz ten naszyjnik - powiedziała zciągając naszyjnik z wizerunkiem ksiezyca - To jedyna rzecz,która pozostała mi po moich rodzicach. '' Jednak teraz musiałem sie skupić na wykładzie. ~ Marinette ~ Po skonczonym wykładzie wybiegłam z sali. Podbiegłam do Tikki i przytuliłam ją na powitanie. Już miałam wskoczyć na siodło, gdy nagle podbiegła do mnie Rose. Areno, Eran wzywa Cię do siebie - powiedziala podając mi zwój. - Dziękuję za informację Rose - odparłam i kazałam Kernie lecieć. Po 5 minutach wylądowałyśmy przed budynkiem Rady. Weszłam do głownej sali, gdzie zobaczyłam Erana w towarzystwie dwójki ludzi, ubranych w królewskie szaty. - Witaj Areno - powiedział Eran. - Witaj Mistrzu. - odparłam - Arena? - zapytała kobieta próbując mnie przytulić, ale szybko uciekłam na bok mówiąc - Przepraszam, ale ja was nie znam. Kobiecie zalśniły łzy w oczach. - Marinette poznaj króla Toma i królową Sabine. Twoich rodziców. - powiedział Eran. - Co! Jestem królewską córką! - krzyknęłam. - Tak Marinette, to prawda. Jesteś naszą córką. Masz dwie młodsze siostry i brata. Wróc z nami do pałacu. Twoją smoczycą ktoś się zajmie. - Przepraszam, ale nie mogę porzucić Kerny. Łączy as nadludzka więź. Ona beze mnie umrze ! Nie wrócę z wami do pałacu. Mam powinność do wypiełnienia. Muszę pokonać Morana. - Odparłam i wybieglam z sali. 'Rozdział III' ' ' Właśnie skonczyłam opowiadać Kernie. Próbowała mnie pocieszyć, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, ale nic nie mogło wyprowadzić mnie z tego stanu. No bo nie na codziennie dowiaduje się, ze Twoi rodzice są władcami, którzy chcą odzyskać swoje najstarsze dziecko. Następczynię Tronu. Jedyne co mogło zapewnić mi tymczasową radość, było wyżycie się na kimś innym. Wsiadłam na Kernę i poleciałam na arenę, gdzie ćwiczyliśmy walki na smokach. Z głośnym łomotem wylądowałyśmy. Nagle przed nami pojawił się czarny smok. Od razu rozpoznałam w nim smoka chaosu. Hmmm są niezwykle rzadkie. ' Dedyk dla Malinka914''' - Wyzywam Cię na pojedynek - krzyknął w moją stronę. - Przyjmuję twe wyzwanie - odkrzyknęłam i wraz z moją smoczycą poderwałyśmy się do lotu. Smok mojego przeciwnika rzucił się na nas z pazurami, ale Tikki zdążyła odsunąć się od niego, zionąc mu przy okazji ogniem w pysk. Pisnął z bólu, a ja wykorzystałam moment nieuwagi Jeźdźca i strzeliłam z łuku krzycząc Ognisty Podmuch. Strzała rozdarła jego pelerynę, a siła uderzenia wypchnęła go z siodła. Smok rzucił się z rykiem, aby go złapać, a my w tym czasie wylądowałyśmy. Zsiadłam z Kerny, i zdjełam hełm pozwalając, aby wiatr rozwiał moje włosy. Mój przeciwnik również zdjął hełm. Był nim Faolin. Po patrzył na mnie zdziwiony : - Nie wiedziałem, ze tak dobrze walczysz, Nino mówił prawdę - powiedział z uznaniem. - Widocznie nie wiedziałeś - odparłam z ironią - Ale zaraz mam transmutację, więc muszę iść. I pobiegłam w stronę akademii. Trasmutacja jest strasznie prosta! Dzisiaj mieliśmy zamienić mysz w feniksa. Była to już zaawansowana sztuka. Nawet ja musiałam pożyczyć trochę energii od Kerny, ale efekt był tego wart. Przede mną stał piękny czewono-pomarańczowo-żołty ptak. - Doskonale Areno. Masz 5 - powiedziala nauczycielka. W przeciągu godziny wszyscy w klasie mieli już feniksy, oprócz Juleki. Podeszłam do niej i zapytałam sie: - Pomóc Ci? - Jasne. Nie wiem dlaczego nie mogę zamienić tej myszy w feniksa. - odparłam - Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Moze uda mi sie wychwycić co robisz źle. Marnena zaczęła wypowiadać zaklęcie, a ja od razu wyłapałam błąd. - Marneno już wiem, gdzie robisz błąd. Sylaba nem powinna być długa, a Ty ją niepotrzebnie skracasz. Spróbuj z przeciągnięciem. Dziewczyna posłuchala mojej rady i po chwili w miejsu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była mysz stał piękny feniks. - Dziekuję Ci Areno. Po skończeniu lekcji poszłam do mojego pokoju. Zastałam tam moich rodziców: - Czego chcecie/ - zapytałam. - Chcemy, abyś wróciła z nami do pałacu. - odparł mój ojciec. - Pałac nie jest moim domem. Moim domem jest akademia. To nie moja wina, ze mnie tutaj zostawiliście. - odpowiedziałam. - Urodziłaś się ze smoczym znamieniem. Mieliśmy oboiązek Cię od dać. - powiedziała matka. - Smoczy Jeźdźcy nie powinni znać swoich rodziców, bo to może wpłynąć na losy tej krainy. Więc przepraszam, ale nie obbchodzi mnie to, że jestem królewska córką. Moim dziedzictwem jest ochrona mojego domu! Wyjdźcie i zapomnijcie o mnie! - Areno my nigdy o tobie nie zapomnimy i zrobimy wszystko aby oddzielić Cię od Twojej smoczycy ! 'Rozdział IV' ''' '''Nie pozwolę wam tknąć Kerny - krzyknęłam i wypowiedzialam zaklęcie - CHENEM A'TU MAN KAI! To zaklęcie uniemożliwi wam zbliżanie się do mnie i do Kerny. - Jeszcze oddzielimy Cię od tej smoczycy - powiedział z groźbą ojciec i wyszedł. A ja wyszlam i pobiegłam zjeść lunch. W akademickiej stołowce było pełno ludzi. Podeszłam i wybrałam sobie zestaw: kotlet schabowy, ziemniaki i ogórek. Czyli to co najbardziej lubię. Odeszłam aby iinym zrobić miejsce i wzrokiem zaczęłam szukać wolnego miejsca. Nagle ktoś mnie zawołał. Skierowałam swój wzrok w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam Arnę machającą do mnie. Szybko doszłam do stolika, gdzie siedziała ona, Kren i Faolin. Usiadłam koło Faolina i zaczęłam pałaszować moje jedzenie. Kiedy skończyłam zaczeliśmy rozmawiać: - Arna kiedy wróciłaś? - Wczoraj wieczorem. Nagle usłyszałam wybuch. NA środku sali pojawiła się głowa Erana ( hologram ). - Uczniowie, zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Moran wraz z swoją armią napadli na akademię. Bierzcie swoje smoki i uciekajcie! - po czym głowa zniknęła. Szybko wymówiłam zaklęcie do teleportacji i po chwili byłam w moim pokoju. Zarzuciłam łuk z kołczanem na plecy, a do pasa przypięłam czerwony miecz. Myślami odnalazłam Kernę, i kazałam jej przylecieć na polanę za akademią. Szybko tam pobiegłam i wsiadłam na siodło. W skrócie opowiedziałam mojej smoczycy co sie dzieje i rzuciłam na nas dwie zaklęcie niewidzialności, aby słudzy Morana nas nie zauważyli. Cichcem przleciałyśmy obok i ruszyłyśmy na północ, gdzie kierowała się reszta moich towarzyszy. Nagle z nieba spadł potężny czarny smok z zamaskowanym Jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Był to sam Moran. Rzucił zaklęciem w gromadę 4 smoków, uśmiercając je od razu. Nagle od prawej strony usłyszalm krzyki. Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Faolina, który atakował swoich współbraci od tyłu. Kiedy Moran to zobaczył krzyknąl uradowny : Dobra robota Synu! Synu. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że chłopak którego uwazałam za przyjaciela na s zdradził. KANA SE'WALNA TAN. Otoczyłam pozostałych przy życiu polami ochronnymi, a sama odwołałam zaklęcie niewidzialnoćsi. - ZDRAJCA!! Wiesz kim jesteś!! Jesteś podłym zdradliwym szczurem co nie ma za grosz honoru!! - wrzasnełam. - Areno ja to robię dla ciebie! - powiedział przestraszony. - Ja nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie chciała. - wrzasnęłam ponownie. - Niewiem jak mogłam Cę uważać za przyjaciela. SEGUNDA'KANASTE ILOI FRIESNA Potężny podmuch ognia uderzył w Faolina. Krzynął z bólu, a ja telepatycznie przekazałam reszcie ocalałych, Lecimy na Esgard, ale najpierw rzućcie na siebie i smoki zaklęcie ochronne. Ruszamy! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach